


This feels like home

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Jason has to get a toy for their baby boy





	This feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off issue 3 and 4 of Red hood and the outlaws (2016)  
> (http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Red-Hood-and-the-Outlaws-2016/Issue-3?id=92334#16)  
> &  
> (http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Red-Hood-and-the-Outlaws-2016/Issue-4?id=95177#7)

Jay was in ToysRWe, strolling through the toy section looking completely lost. There were toy fire trucks, police cars, purple teddy bears, remote controlled cars, plush superman dolls, plush batman dolls, white rabbits, rainbow rabbits, all littering the shelves. "I should go" he mumbled to himself, growing up in crime alley the closest thing to a toy that he got was a hot iron.  
"Can I help you find something?" a lady asked him  
"I'm looking for a toy, for a boy" he replied as he kept staring at the various toys in front of him  
"No problem. Is he a son? A nephew?"  
"My son, he turned one today" he stated. He couldn't stand the idea of grabbing the batman plush toy, he is too young for the cars and the rabbits? A little lame. That left him with the superman plush doll, he grabbed one off the shelf "That is an excellent choice, very popular" the lady stated cheerily and Jay jumped slightly as he forgot that she was there.

As he walked into the door of the house he and Dick shared he found the pair, Dick and their son, in the living room. Liam was lying on Dick's stomach, sleeping, as Dick was gazing sleepily at the TV.  
"Hey babe" he greeted Jay as he walked into living room and sat beside him. Jay held out the superman plush doll "I got him something"  
"Aw, thank you Jay" Dick gave him a small peck, their sleeping son on him don't give him much room to move. Jay placed the doll beside their son then dropped his head on Dick's shoulder and placed a protective hand on Liam's small back. As the TV droned on the pair fell asleep, contently.

Dick awoke hours later, alone. It was dark in the house so he looked at the clock on the wall, it read 1am. He looked around, the kitchen and dinning room both dark. But underneath their bedroom door a small pool of light shined. He got up quietly heading to the light source, gently opening the door he saw a sight that made his heart soar and a small smile made it's way onto his lips. Jay stood in front of Liam's crib, holding him and rocking slightly. Low murmurs were heard so Dick assumed he was either humming or softly singing a lullaby to Liam. His eyes closed slowly and Jay kept up his rocking motions and soft murmurs. After a moment he lowered Liam into his crib and Dick walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jay's shoulders "You're so good with him" he whispered softly as he kissed his bare shoulder. Jay lifted his right hand and squeezed Dick's hands "I'm just using some calming techniques I learnt in Arkham and mixing them with that stuff from the parenting book we read"  
Dick thought that he should feel uneasy learning that, but he actually felt pleased that Jason was stepping into fatherhood pretty well, that he wasn't a bad parent like his father Jason kept thinking he would become.  
"Let's go to bed Jay" Jay nodded and laced their fingers together and lead them to bed. They laid together, chest to chest and arms wrapped around each other, with similar thoughts to 'Life couldn't be better'


End file.
